BEEP BEEP BEEP (A Mr Game and Watch Adventure)
by InklingGraphic
Summary: It's a normal life in the Smash Brothers. The underdog, Mr. Game and Watch battles in the stadium, and lives in the Smash mansion, as usual. However, when things turn upside down, it's up to him to save the day and stop a new force that threatens the entire Smash universe. (Rated KPlus for violence and 'death'.)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: You're probably wondering why I chose Mr. Game and Watch to be the main character of this story. Well, you see, he doesn't get much attention, and I figured it would be a fun twist to have an underdog as a main character. Sorry if I sound stupid, this is my first time making a fanfiction. I guess I should quit rambling now. Without further ado, here's the first chapter. It will probably be on the short side._

* * *

It was a calm, warm morning on the Battlefield. A slight wind tickled the fighters as the sun rose behind them. Though it was a pretty sight, they had not come to watch the sunrise. They were there for a battle.

And there they were. A small, dark colored man and a white and grey colored robot, facing each other, waiting for the announcer to call the beginning of the battle.

As the morning air grew tenser and tenser with each passing moment, the countdown began.

"**3…2….1…GO!"**

Immediately the two sprung into battle position. The robot, named R.O.B, rushed towards Mr. Game and Watch. The robot attempted to thrust his metallic hands into the paper-thin fighter, but Mr. Game and Watch held up his shield, a strange ball of energy to defend from attacks. Everyone had one, but nobody knew where they came from.

As expected, the attack was quickly blocked by the shield. R.O.B was pushed back a bit, recoiling from the failed hit. Mr. Game and Watch quickly unshielded himself, seeing an opportunity to attack.

Faster than the blink of an eye, a black chair appeared in his hands. He swung it at the robot, who was too stunned to react. The chair collided, and R.O.B went flying backwards.

Mr. Game and Watch quickly pocketed the chair and ran up to the robot. A helmet appeared on his head as he slammed into R.O.B. The head-butt sent the machine soaring even further than the previous attack.

R.O.B got himself up from the ground before Mr. Game and Watch could attack again. The red light on the robot's head, which had been slowly charging, was released, sending a powerful laser rocketing towards the flat fighter.

Mr. Game and Watch was hit by the laser, knocking him over. R.O.B flew over and quickly smashed him with both arms, dealing further damage. Finally, R.O.B grabbed him and began pummeling him repeatedly, before throwing him off of the Battlefield.

Falling to his doom, Mr. Game and Watch made a trampoline appear underneath himself, launching him up and over the battlefield. He activated his parachute, sending him slowly gliding over R.O.B's head. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a massive key and flung himself downwards onto R.O.B.

R.O.B looked upwards in surprise. The attack was quick. They key struck the machine, a heavy blow. Mr. Game and Watch rapidly followed up with a repeated attack with his powerful air pump, which blasted the robot away with a few short pushes.

R.O.B desperately tried to get up, but the 2D fighter sprinted over and pulled out a big, flaming match stick. With one heavy blow, the robot flew away from the sheer force of the attack. Mr. Game and Watch watched as R.O.B disappeared into the clouds. A short pillar of flames shot from that direction, indicating R.O.B's death.

**"GAME."**

The Battlefield disappeared, along with the calm wind and the beautiful sunrise. Mr. Game and Watch now stood in a dark black room. None of the stages the fighters ever battled on were real, in a way. They felt real, they looked real, but they were just simulations.

Mr. Game and Watch also knew that R.O.B didn't really die. Nobody ever did. It was all just special effects. Part of the battle.

Mr. Game and Watch sat down on the edge of the simulation stage, juggling bacon idly from a pan, waiting. It wasn't long before a man dressed in a suit entered the room, his footsteps echoing on the floor. The man handed Mr. Game and Watch a slip of paper.

The paper, of course, were the results of the battle. It listed all different kinds of statistics such as the duration of the battle, the percent of damage to the fighters, and points among other things.

Mr. Game and Watch slowly followed the man out of the room and into the hallway, his feet making small beeping sounds as they touched the floor. Waiting outside the door was Pac-Man. He had been watching the battle on the screen.

"Hey, good job out there!" Pac-Man said, shaking the fighter's hand, which was a bit awkward considering Mr. Game and Watch is flat.

Mr. Game and Watch tried to say "thank you." Back, but it just came out as a bunch of beeping noises. Pac-Man understood however, smiling at him.

Mr. Game and Watch sauntered down the hallway, passing by all kinds of different fighters and characters. The Smash Stadium was a futuristic kind of place, with all kinds of different technology. Fighters were invited to join the battle every few years, and live in a big mansion when they weren't fighting at the stadium. Mr. Game and Watch was happy to be invited again for his third time. He had started to become afraid of not making it in, because of his declining popularity.

Mr. Game and Watch was heading to the hospital wing, where he knew R.O.B was waiting. After a battle, when a fighter 'dies', they were transported to the hospital wing to be put into a small revitalization pod, which healed any injury, including death, within seconds.

It didn't take long to get there. He passed by a few filled pods, containing injured or even dead fighters. Scanning them, he found R.O.B's, and walked up to it. It appeared that R.O.B's recovery was 90% done.

Mr. Game and Watch sat next to the pod, sighing a bit. It was always fun to battle against the same fighters, his friends. But it didn't feel the same. The spark he first felt when joining the Smash Brothers was fading.

Sure, there were new people to fight, new things to do, but it was just…different. Mr. Game and Watch's thinking was interrupted by the opening of the pod. R.O.B floated out, looking around.

Mr. Game and Watch got to his feet and patted the machine on the back. R.O.B's light flashed a few times. R.O.B usually talked in morse code, but also talked in beeps when emotional.

"GOOD JOB OUT THERE. I HOPE I CAN BEAT YOU NEXT TIME." The robot said through his beeps. Mr. Game and Watch nodded in understanding.

They talked for a while, about the weather, and the fighters, Villager's newest haircut, among other things. R.O.B was the only one who could understand Mr. Game and Watch, so the two had quickly become friends.

After they were done, both of them headed out of the hospital wing, out of the stadium, and back to the mansion, eager to get something to eat, as the late afternoon sun shined over them.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of the mansion swung open. Immediately they were greeted by a large, looming monster. It was a creature from the Subspace Army! Despite being destroyed years before, some of Tabuu's forces still roamed the Smash universe. There had been several times where monsters wandered in, but this one appeared to be stronger than the others. It was a gigantic Primid, and it had Villager and Pikachu in its clutches.

It appeared that Mario and Link were already fighting it. Arrows and fireballs flew around the room in a flurry amongst the yells and screams of the other fighters. Mr. Game and Watch ran in to help, but R.O.B froze. Bad memories were coming back to him.

"Mr. Game and Watch, great-a timing!" Mario exclaimed in his iconic accent, dodging the Primid's fist.

Mr. Game and Watch ran around the monster, looking for an opening. As it staggered around swinging wildly, he found one. Mr. Game and Watch jumped up towards it, a hammer appearing in his hand. He hit the monster with it. A 7 appeared on the flag. The monster staggered back from the hit as the apple fell to the floor.

Mr. Game and Watch hit it again, but a 1 appeared, damaging himself instead of the monster. He fell back to the ground from the hit. Link's boomerang smacked the Primid in the side of the head.

Giving it one last try, he ran to the back of the monster, leaped upwards, and landed a solid 9 on the back of its head. A loud ringing filled the room as the monster exploded. Pikachu and Villager tumbled to the ground.

Link and Mario got to their feet as Mr. Game and Watch wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Great job, guys!" Mario affirmed, catching his breath.

Link silently patted Mr. Game and Watch on the back. Pikachu nuzzled his leg, letting off a few stray sparks, before running after Link and Mario.

Mr. Game and Watch stepped back outside and touched R.O.B on the shoulder. R.O.B was slowly shaking.

Mr. Game and Watch turned him around and beeped, concerned for his friend. R.O.B shook his head, coming to his senses.

"I APOLOGIZE. THE PRIMID BROUGHT BACK THINGS I DO NOT WANT TO REMEMBER." R.O.B flashed.

Mr. Game and Watch knew what he was talking about. R.O.B had been the Prime Minister of the Subspace Army. R.O.B had to sacrifice his friends to transport pieces of the Smash universe to the Subspace. It was very tragic for him. Luckily, R.O.B realized what he was doing and helped the smashers stop Tabuu.

Mr. Game and Watch told R.O.B to come back inside, and they did. On their way to the dining hall however, Mr. Game and Watch felt a short tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to see Villager there.

Villager looked happy. He said something in Animalese and then pulled a leaf out of his pocket. Mr. Game and Watch assumed it was a token of thanks. He took the leaf and thanked Villager, who happily skipped off to the Dining Hall.

Mr. Game and Watch placed the leaf on the ground, and with a little white cloud of smoke, it became a totem pole. Mr. Game and Watch had no idea why Villager would give him a totem pole.

He tried to pick it back up, hoping it would turn into a leaf, but to no avail. Mr. Game and Watch decided to just leave it there, hopefully Villager would come back to pick it up.

* * *

There was a big dinner waiting for them in the Dining Hall. Nearly all 49 seats were filled by the fighters (except for Mewtwo, he hadn't arrived yet.) Everyone was chowing down on roast chicken, potatoes, and stuffing. Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B sat down at their seats and dug in.

Halfway through the meal, Mario moved his plate aside and stood up on the table, holding up his glass.

"I'd like to make a toast to those who helped defeat that Primid today! You all were brave and strong in stopping it, and it would surely have caused destruction if we let it go. Great job! Woohoo!" Mario called out.

Cheers and applause were heard throughout the dining hall. Mr. Game and Watch blushed, and Link grinned. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand were clapping together.

The applause slowly faded as the meal continued on as normal. Mr. Game and Watch finished his meal and pushed back his plate. Dedede and Toon Link were entertaining the guests.

Toon Link was riding on Dedede's hammer as he spun it around, which created laughter and smiles throughout the dining room. Mr. Game and Watch carried his plate into the kitchen, where the Miis were working hard on cleaning it up after preparing such a big meal.

Mr. Game and Watch headed up to his room on the second floor. He passed by Robin and Lucina chatting it up. As he passed by, he heard them talking about the Primid.

"That's the biggest one I've seen…" Lucina said worriedly.

"Yes, I hope that's the last one." Robin replied, leaning against the wall and flipping through a book, obviously looking for something.

* * *

When he got to his room, he flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't thought about it before, but that Primid was tougher than any other Subspace Army monster he had ever fought before. He hoped it didn't mean anything bad.

Pushing the covers over himself, he quickly fell asleep. It had been a long day, and he couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring.


End file.
